All I Want
by newtandtommy
Summary: Harry Potter isn't a normal 16 year old boy. Except for the fact that he's a wizard attending the magical school Hogwarts, he also happens to be the 'Chosen One', destined to be the one to end the war and kill Voldemort. Orphaned at one, Harry has always dreamt of his parents coming to rescue him, but when he suddenly gets sent back in time, things may change for Harry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there!**_

 _ **Let me introduce myself, my name is Fanny (yes I am aware that my name translates to "bum" in the English language, thank you very much) and I am from Sweden! I have a huge obssesion with Harry Potter and books in general, and lately I've been obssesed with Time-Travel fanfics. I have probably read almost every fanfiction where either Harry travels back in time or the Marauders travel forward in time, and decided to write my own! I would love for you to comment, it doesn't matter if you hate it or love it. So here goes the first chapter and I hope you enjoy to read it as much as I enjoyed writing it! xoxo Fanny**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own the story itself. I have merely borrowed the setting and the characters.**_

 _"_ _It's so much darker when a light goes out than it would have been_ _if it had never shone."_

\- _John Steinbeck_ , _The_ _Winter of Our Discontent_

In front of Harry stood Sirius Black. Even if this was a significantly younger version of the Sirius Harry was familiar with, there was no mistaking that it was indeed him. He had the same grey eyes and face structure as Harry's godfather. However this Sirius hair was much than Harry's Godfather's hair and looked smoother and less muddled. This Sirius was noticeably shorter and his grey eyes shone with life, he also held himself with confidence, all of this was the opposite of the Sirius Black Harry once knew of. Harry could not understand what was going on, seeing his dead Godfather stand in front of him was like someone had once again ripped his heart out of his chest and Harry fought down the tears that had started to form in his eyes.

''Prongs! Ello' Prongs!" The younger Sirius started waving his hands in front of Harry's face and he was shaken out of his thoughts. ''So-rry?'' Harry tried desperately to keep his voice from shaking but with no such luck. ''Are you OK, Prongs? Weren't you supposed to be down at the library? " _Studying with Evans_ " as you put it'' Sirius raised an eyebrow and grinned, but when he realised that James, or Harry then, didn't seem to be in the mood he once again started to ask if he was OK. ''I really got to go'' Harry mumbled and hurried away from the younger looking Sirius, leaving him standing confused in the dimly lit corridor.

" _Fizzing Whisbee's_ " Harry murmured, trying desperately to get into the Headmaster's office. Harry had no clue of what was going on, was this another dream he had? A cruel joke from Voldemort, showing him his dead Godfather? But something about the theory didn't add up, this Sirius was younger, _happier_. Out of frustration, Harry punched against the hard wooden door. If this was meant as a joke, it sure wasn't funny. And he had dreamt of falling. Harry wasn't sure anymore if it had been a dream. " _Lemon Drops!"_ Harry partially yelled angrily and the door opened without a single sound, revealing a statue of a Gargoyle in front of a large staircase that churned upwards. Harry took off, almost running up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office. Harry made it up to the large wooden door, almost a bit out of breath, and were just about to knock when he heard sounds inside the room. The conversation were close to impossible to hear but Harry could make out three voices.

Just as Harry was about to press his ear against the door it burst open, making Harry stumble forward. Two people were staring at him with wide eyes. Two people Harry never had dared to even dream about meeting. It couldn't be the ones he thought it was, could it? But it was hard to believe different. Harry recognized the vibrant red hair and almond green eyes of the girl on his left. _She looks even more beautiful than in the pictures_ , Harry thought to himself, not able to stop staring at his dead mother who looked very much _alive_. Next to her stood a boy. And in that moment Harry understood all the times people had told Harry that he and his father were very much alike. They had the same tan skin colour and build. His jet black hair stood up in the back just like Harry's and looked just as messy. Staring at the youthful images of his dead parents Harry noticed other things. His face shape were very similar to his mother's and Harry could hence a small dimple by her lips, the same Harry had. They looked to be around 17 years old, not that different from the pictures Harry had in his photo album. "Ah, I were expecting you, please come in" Dumbledore stepped into Harry's view and smiled. His parents looked back at Dumbledore, but it only took a few seconds before they were staring at Harry again. Lily and James stepped away, leaving Harry room to go past them and into Dumbledore's office.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

As Harry stepped into the office he were far too familiar with Dumbledore eyed him with the greatest of curiosity. "Please sit down" the Headmaster gestured towards an empty chair in front of his desk and Harry sat down. Just as with Sirius, this Dumbledore looked much younger. There was a different spark in his eyes and he looked much more, _carefree_ , like the burden of the war that was brewing hadn't quite settled in yet. But it was still his Headmaster, with the same moon shaped glasses and long white beard.

"Professor, Sir, I think…I think I'm going to need your help" Harry said, his voice shaking from the insanity of the whole situation. How come he was seeing his dead parents and Godfather walking around the castle? "It seems to me that you know who I am, but it's in my deepest concern who you are" Harry let out a shaky breath. It felt strange, hearing those word come out of the man Harry had spent hours with the last 5 years of his life. "I'm Harry" Harry revealed, hesitant if he should tell him his last name. Dumbledore leaned closer in his chair. "Now, you said that you were in need of my help" Harry nodded and started to tell his Headmaster of how he'd dreamt of falling and had appeared outside of the Gryffindor common room, with no clue of how he got there. "I must ask, Harry, what year is?" Dumbledore asked. "1996" Dumbledore leant carefully back in his chair and brought down his moon shaped glasses so they were resting at the end of his nose. "I am afraid that the year is 1977, Harry". After Dumbledore uttered those words, silence fell in the Headmaster's office. Harry didn't dare say anything, this must be a test right? He couldn't have travelled back in time could he? "Umm, sorry, Sir, but I'm not sure if I caught what you said?" Harry tried to keep his voice from shaking, which were near impossible. "Harry, I believe that you have travelled back in time. Either your own magic or someone else's magic have putted you in this situation"

Harry had almost stopped listening at the end of the first sentence. The first thing harry felt was sadness, how was he supposed to cope with seeing people who he knew their terrible futures being happy and carefree, his parents and Godfather among those. But then another feeling burst through the sadness, happiness. This was his chance to get to know his parents, and Godfather for that part. "Harry, I knew I shouldn't ask these precarious questions, but do you happen to know James Potter?" Harry struggled to find words. What was he supposed to say? He knew meddling with time was dangerous business and that revealing too much wouldn't be safe. Just as Harry were about to answer Dumbledore cut him off. "Forgive me, Harry, I shouldn't ask those questions. Meddling with time is not the type of business we should meddle ourselves with, but you can't blame an old man for letting his curiosity get the best of him, can you?" there was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes and Harry smiled, relieved that he didn't have to answer the question.

As Harry made his way back towards the Gryffindor common room, many thoughts swirled around in his head. He found himself almost dreading to meet his father and his friends, the Marauders, not wanting to get disappointed. He also couldn't quite shake the memory from Snape's pensive from his brain and the scene kept playing in his head. Dumbledore had told Harry that it was the best if he continued his schoolwork in this time until they found a way for him to get back and had asked Harry to take a look in the library. The only problem that had acquired yet was the fact that, for some reason, Harry couldn't join the sixth years, instead he were starting seventh year. But Harry had his clues that this were all Dumbledore's idea, by the twinkle in his eyes as he had told the news to Harry. Just as Harry were outside the portrait that hung in front of the entrance to the common room when he remembered that he hadn't asked Dumbledore for the password. "Forgot the password, dear?" The Fat Lady asked and Harry nodded. "Can you please let me in? I'm new here and forgot to ask for the password" Harry asked in desperation and when the Fat Lady said no, Harry was ready to give up. He sank down on the floor and rested his head against the cold stone wall, finally letting the realization of his whole situation sink in.

Harry almost wanted to laugh, this were all just ridiculous. He was stuck in 1977 together with his dead parents, Godfather and the man who betrayed them. The happiness Harry had felt before had been squeezed out and he no longer felt excited to get to know his parents after all, because no matter what, when he got back to his own time, they would be dead. And even how much Harry wanted to change that they were dead, he knew he couldn't. To save them, he had to prevent Wormtail from being their secret keeper and if he did, who would been there secret keeper? Sirius? But what if Voldemort got to him and _killed him_ , before Harry even had the chance to meet him. He felt so powerless because here he was, in the past, the chance of changing everything resting just in the palm of his hand, but knowing that he shouldn't do it. Harry put his head and his hands, feeling like screaming and crying but not sure which he should do. But then someone came and tapped him on his shoulder. He jerked his head up, almost hitting the person that was crouching in front of him. "Ugh, sorry, you, er-, scared me" Harry slurred and looked at the person. It was a girl he noticed, with long red hair and freckles across her nose. She had a delicate face and green almond shaped eyes. She smiled at Harry and let out a short laugh, "Well you almost scared me" The girl shook her head and struck her hand towards Harry and helped him up. "Oh, you must be the student Dumbledore wanted to speak to!" She said brightly and her green eyes shone in the corridor. As harry looked at her he realized who she was. Lily Evans. His mother. "You gave us quite a scare you know, you look awfully a lot like my friend James Potter" Lily laughed and Harry couldn't help but grin, his break down just a few moments before forgotten. "Oh, I didn't notice I suppose, I'm new here" Harry said, keeping his smile. "Well, welcome then! I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl" she struck out her hand and Harry thought for a second, he had two options, he could either not take her hand and shut himself out of all of this, he could hide somewhere until he found a spell to bring him back, or he could take her hand and start the beginning of something new. It took only a second for Harry to decide. He took his mother's hand and shook it. "I'm Harry" he said. "Harry Granger".

 _ **Hi again! So here's chapter 2 and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just finished re-Reading my favorite Harry Potter book, Prisoner of Azkaban, and God the feels mate! Which book is your favorite? I would love to know! I would also very much appreciate reviews, they are rally fun to asnwer and I do love**_ _ **critisicm, that's what makes writers better! It would aslo be fun to that you're actually Writing for someone, haha.**_

 _ **Till' we see again, have a good day or night!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, because if I did, I would be able to buy as much chocolate as I would like, which I unfortunatly can't. I still own the story though, so please don't steal it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"So, Harry, would you like a tour?" Lily grinned and Harry nodded. "Sure, I suppose it'll be easy to get lost here otherwise" Harry smiled and they started to walk away from the portrait of the Fat Lady. Even though Harry knew he didn't need a tour, when the option of spending time with his mother came up, he couldn't shoot it down. They walked in silence for a while, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Lily couldn't quite pin the feeling down but it felt _right_ , walking alongside Harry. "So how come you start this late? Why didn't you start at Hogwarts in first year?" Lily asked looking up at Harry. Harry wasn't much taller than the red head, just a few inches. "Well, my aunt and uncle didn't want me to, you know, go to a magic school" Harry started, not exactly lying. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon _didn't_ want him to start Hogwarts at all, it was all thanks to Hagrid that he had started at all, so he decided to stick to that tale. "But I were able to convince them to let me go to a small school, Levick's" Lily nodded and Harry hoped she wouldn't go to the library and check for magic schools, because he was pretty sure there were no school called _Levick's_. "But then my, erm, friend at Levick's, he was a teacher there, managed to convince my aunt and uncle to let me start here" Harry smiled. Even though he felt bad for lying to his own mother, he were able to convince himself that he wasn't _truly_ lying.

"That actually reminds me a bit of my sister" Lily said and Harry glanced at her. He could tell that the tour was long forgotten and that they were just aimlessly walking around the castle, Harry were careful not to take any turns himself, not wanting to give himself away. "I'm a muggle-born, and yeah, she wasn't far too happy when I got my letter" the Head Girl glanced away but when she looked at Harry again, she were smiling. Harry could tell she was a person who smiled a lot. "You said that your aunt and uncle didn't want you to go to Hogwarts, what about your parents?" Harry looked away. How was he supposed to tell his mother she was dead? Harry coughed and looked down, "They're dead, my parents, so I live with my aunt and uncle" It wasn't necessarily hard for Harry to tell people that his parents were dead, even how hard-hearted that sounds. But the thing was, he had never gotten to know his parents, so how could you miss someone you'd never met? It was more the _thought_ of parents that Harry missed. That was one of the reasons to why Harry hadn't wanted to stay here, in this time, because then he would have the chance to get to know them and know what he has missed all these years. But what caused Harry to look away was the reason that one of his dead parents was standing right there next to him, in the middle of her prime, clueless of the fact that in merely four years she would be dead, together with her husband who were probably just a few corridors away. "I'm so sorry, Harry, I- I didn't mean to-" Lily had stopped walking and was staring at Harry, her green eyes full of regret and sadness. Harry had to force his eyes away from his mother's, because looking at them full of sadness and regret of _her own death_ was too much. But he had to tell her that it was fine, so he did, and maybe for the first time, he actually believed himself when he said it.

On their way back from the tour no one said much. Lily kept glancing at Harry who were staring straight ahead, deep in thought. Often when Harry had thought of his parents' death, he didn't think about himself. He didn't think that this was so terrible for _him_. But instead he thought of them, feeling terrible that they died _because_ of him. And Harry hadn't had much of their lives, only the pictures Hagrid had managed to gather of them and Snape's memory. So it was now when he had seen Lily smile that he had realized that maybe it was _fine_ because they had had a life, and Harry felt himself smile at that.

"So, Lily, you said that I looked a lot like your friend" Harry said, breaking the silence that had laid between them. "Oh right, James Potter, he's Head Boy" Lily said looking down and Harry could see her cheeks starting to turn red. "So is this James, a _close_ friend of yours?" he raised an eyebrow and Lily laughed, smacking him on the arm. "No, he's not a _close_ friend! We just became friends at the end of sixth year" she smiled to herself and Harry felt happy that they were friends, much the difference from the only real memory Harry had of them from Snape's pensive. "But you two could surely pass as twins! You have the same messy black hair it seems" Lily grinned and Harry tried, unsuccessfully, to get control over his hair. "You're sure you aren't related to any Potter right?" Lily said jokingly and nudged him on the arm. "I guess I have to meet this mysterious look-a-like then, maybe he's my long lost twin?" Harry grinned as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady and Lily told her the password, _Pudwudgie,_ which let them into the Gryffindor common room. "Well James and I have our own dorm since we're Heads but he's mostly here with his friends" Lily said as they stepped into the gold and scarlet common room. The common room didn't seem to have changed much and standing there Harry could imagine that he was back in his own time. Except for the fact that he didn't recognize anyone in the common room, and that his dead mother was standing right next him, very much alive. "The boy's dormitories are there to the right-" Lily pointed towards a pair of stairs and Harry pretended that he already didn't know this, "-and if you need any help feel free to ask!" she smiled brightly and Harry thanked her. As Harry made his way towards the dormitory he felt himself getting more and more anxious. Even if he had technically already met both Sirius and James he still couldn't quite change the uneasy feeling, _what if they aren't what I expect?_ Precipitously the scene from Snape's pensive started repeatedly to play in Harry's mind and although Lily had rather confirmed that, at least James, had changed, he still felt anxious.

 ** _So what do you think, will Harry be dissapointed? I'd also like to thank_ Livgg _for her Review which made me aware of the fact that this chapter was rather messy thanks to format code, I do apologize if you read this chapter before August 10th. Hopefully this chapter is now readable and I'll be more careful when I post my chapters now. But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to rate and review!_**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, sadly. All the characters and setting belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do own the story still, so I would appreciate if you don't steal it.**


End file.
